


Glitter on the Horizon

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny’s favorite part of the day: the glitter on the horizon.  She could feel it coming.





	Glitter on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You know that part of the day, when the Sun is just bursting to rise, and you can’t see it yet, but you depict the glitter from the night sky?  You know when the sky turns brilliant pinks and purples, the yellow just barely peeking, when the air gets lighter?  That’s my favorite part of the day: the glitter on the horizon.  You know, when you see the glitter, it’s going to be beautiful.  You can just feel it in your bones.  I hate those days when there are clouds and the Sun isn’t coming out.  You never think anything good is coming.  It’s kind of the same in life, really.  I’ve just had so many cloudy days; I’ve lost track of how many there have actually been.  I guess maybe it has to do with the fact that for a while there was so much glitter that was so bright, I used up all the normal glitter and I am still waiting for it to replenish itself.  But that was about to change.  I could feel it in my bones.  The glitter was coming back.

It was a classic story, really.  He knew I wouldn’t dance with Harry, so he asked me first.  He knew I couldn’t bear any more heartbreak, so he told Hermione he was going to dance with me.  He knew I was going to cling to him the whole time and that I’d do everything in my power to avoid even having to look at Harry.  It’s burlesque.  It’s Ron, and it’s mean, what he did to me.  I should have seen it coming, and I am so angry with myself because I didn’t.  I should have.  Ron is so predictable, and I am utterly stupid.

So there I was at the wedding reception, dancing with my brother.  How ironic.  There was glitter falling from the ceiling, littering our hair, making it look like we had been caught in a rather shiny snowstorm.  It seems that whatever I do, I can’t stop thinking about the glitter.  Everything reminds me of it.  We were dancing, and my mind was on the glitter. 

I was imagining it was Harry, thinking about when we were together.  You would think that Harry would be a bad boyfriend, with his surly moods and lack of paying attention to people talking most of the time.  Cho Chang certainly didn’t even have a very high opinion of him.  Heh.  She just didn’t deserve him.  But then again, I wouldn’t expect my boyfriend to be all that great to me if I went around crying 85% of my time over my dead ex.  What a slap in the face.  _Harry, you’re really my second choice.  I am only picking you because Cedric is dead, and you were next on the list. Now let me go cry in the corner because I miss Cedric._   Actually, I don’t really suppose that was how it was, but that was how it looked to everyone else, and that was how she acted.  But it wasn’t what Harry deserved.

No, Harry was a very good boyfriend.  He was very thoughtful and passionate.   I remember once he…

And that was when Hermione and Harry stopped dancing next to Ron and I.  Out of the corner of my eye, I say Hermione break away from Harry and tap me on the shoulder, asking if she could cut in, and taking off before I could say anything.   This was the first time that I actually thought, maybe Hermione had something to do with this.  I had been duped by two of the people I know best.  I must not be thinking right.

I remember time stopping as we both stared at each other, dumbstruck, neither wanting to break the silence, both knowing that we would ruin it if we even tried.  There were so many things I wanted to say before, but now, they all escaped my mind.  I couldn’t even find one straying thought.  I’m trying to remember that maybe I should feel awkward, but it wasn’t coming.  Long ago were the days when I felt uncomfortable around Harry.  I’m a brainless teenager in love, and I won’t admit it to anyone, best of all him, because he always seems to find the best way to pull my heart out and crush it.  I suppose love is all about feeling comfortable and not caring how you look, or what the outcome will be.  It’s an unpredictable adventure that is supposed to be fun, and it is.  My bouts of fun just haven’t lasted that long, and my favorite bout was the shortest.

Dancing with him feels so natural, and I don’t want it to end.  I’m almost dreading the moment this song ends.  I don’t want the glitter to once again become clouded.  I don’t want the reality to return.  I want it to shine, and I dread the moment I go back to Ron and realize that the only happy moment I’ve had all summer is nothing but an illusion brought on by his and Hermione’s facetiousness.

“I’ve missed you,” Harry says, as he smells my hair, and inhales the aroma quite longer than necessary.  I thought he would say something else after that to make it feel less awkward, but he didn’t.  He left what to say next up to me.  I just looked at him and half-smiled.  It wasn’t my fault we broke up, after all.  No, the blame goes only to his faulty reasoning.

“You can always come back,” I stated, hoping I didn’t sound needy, and finding that I didn’t care if I did.  

“You know I can’t do that.”

Why did he have to ruin the moment with uncomfortable conversation?  

“I’m going to marry you, one day,” he said, and I forgot that I was upset with him.  I just stared at him, incredulously.  Maybe he hadn’t ruined the moment, after all.

I stopped moving and stared at him for a long time, and then I pulled him down to kiss me.  Neither of us had even noticed that the music had stopped.  Nothing else mattered.

As we broke apart, he walked away, without another word, but it was okay.  I had forgotten that I felt the glitter in my bones.  Things were going to get better.  I could feel it, and I could see the glitter on the horizon.  A perfect day was coming.  It didn’t matter that he didn’t even ask if I would say yes. 


End file.
